


Tent living

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanart, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Always awkward, shoving four grown men in one tent. And if two of them just happen to fall in love...





	

“Boys, I am happy you finally told each other how you felt, but this is still a SHARED tent!!!”


End file.
